


Винсент

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conflict, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Angst, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Psychology, Romance, Understanding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Даже самый странный и асоциальный человек может найти кого-то близкого для себя





	Винсент

Холодный дождь поливал как из ведра уже целый день. Потоки воды неслись по улицам, размывая грязь и закручиваясь внизу дороги водоворотами. На одной из крыш, не шевелясь и даже не думая встать и найти укрытие от нещадно бьющих дождевых капель, сидел молодой человек. Он до нитки промок, но ему было все равно.

Его тошнило от странного, совершенно, казалось бы, безповодного отвращения и ненависти ко всему и всем вокруг, ненависти и отвращения, душивших его, пропитывающих насквозь, так же, как падавшие на него с неба дождевые капли.

Он ненавидел этих мельтешащих внизу людей, этот город, грязный и серый, наполненный проводами, неоновыми вывесками и трубами; ненавидел всех и каждого живущего тут, не зависимо, хорошо они к нему относились или нет — это, пожалуй вообще было самым не значительным для него.

Он любил правильных, красивых, необычных людей, незаметных и одиноких, как он сам, с разноцветными огоньками еще горевшими в их душах, и какие потухли в его душе. Он видел таких всего пару раз, но запомнил на всю жизнь и жалел, что не смог даже поговорить с ними в то время.

Но больше всех окружавших его, ненавидел он себя. Он почти ничего не умел, не отличался особыми талантами или способностями; он не был ни веселым, ни общительным; он был скучным, серым и замкнутым, а такие люди никому не интересны. Он постоянно что-то делал, но так ничему и не научился; он много читал, но ничего не знал; он все время о чем-то думал, но ни одной дельной мысли не было в его голове; он всегда выполнял все, что от него требовалось, но ничего не получал в замен; он хорошо обращался со всеми, но его никто не любил и у него не было друзей, и он совершенно не понимал, почему так происходит, и никто не мог сказать ему почему, и что делать, что бы что-то стало по другому. Он пытался понять это сам, но что бы не совершал, все приводило к тому же результату и возвращалось назад.

Единственным, что ему нравилось в себе, было его имя — Винсент.

А окружавшие Винсента люди еще и постоянно упрекали его, давали советы, указывали что-то, по мнению Винсента, совершено противоположное его стремлениям. А самыми страшным наказанием из всех этих наездов и ругательств были молчаливые упреки.

Винсент просто не мог вынести, когда чувствовал и видел обращенные на него взгляды, смотрящие с укором и жалостью, словно он какой-то инвалид, умалишенный, последние ничтожество, с которым и говорить-то бесполезно, только так вот молчаливо сострадать ему.

Он готов был убить любого, кто смел взглянуть на него так, ударить чем-нибудь тяжелым по голове, по этим проклятым глазам, только лишь бы они перестали смотреть на него, перестали жалеть, перестали сочувствовать, даже не понимая за что, даже не зная его, из-за своих тупых предположений и фантазий! Как могли они решать за него его судьбу, думать, что знают его мысли и желания, даже никогда не говоря с ним об этом, никогда не спрашивая, по каким-то первым впечатлениям? Но, конечно же, в ответ на все раздражающе его упреки и замечания. Винсент лишь молчал и никак внешне не реагировал.

Да, Винсент ходил в поношенной старой одежде, одной и той же уже несколько лет, бывшей ему всегда на вырост, в разных носках, потертых ботинках, а иногда и без них, но ему было совершенно на это плевать, плевать на то, как он выглядит, и что подумают другие, лишь бы они не сочувствовали ему. Это было самым страшным унижением.

Но, как сильно Винсент плевал на свой внешний вид и состояние его комнаты, так же сильно он обожал все прекрасное и не обычное, все, противоположное ему, такое далекое и нереальное для него и его жизни. Он любил слушать музыку и смотреть картины, созерцать какие-нибудь гармоничные пейзажи и интерьеры, получая огромнейшее эстетическое удовольствие. Вообще говоря, красота и искусство было единственным, что доставляло Винсенту удовольствие.

Все остальное, в особенности люди, раздражали его и были противные ему. Даже те несколько человек, с которыми Винсент более менее мог общаться, в его понимании были «лишь теми, кого он ненавидел немного менее остальных».

И вот этот человек, Винсент, сидел на крыше и мок под дождем. Собственное здоровье, как и состояние его одежды, были ему до лампочки. Он пару раз смотрел вниз, на закручивающиеся и бурлящие потоки внизу и думал, а не отпустить ли ему руки, съехать по карнизу, и не упасть в эту бушующую воду, вниз с крыши, но что-то его удерживало.

Смерти он не боялся, скорее, наоборот, хотел, но спрыгнуть все равно почему-то не мог. В сущности, подумал Винсент, умирать ему так же незачем, как и жить, поэтому он просто будет сидеть тут на крыше. И ждать чего-то неминуемого.

Дождь стал заканчиваться. Капли падали все реже и реже и, наконец, из-за серых туч выглянуло солнце. Его теплые лучи осветили промокшего Винсента. Тот с не охотой поднял голову и посмотрел вокруг. На улице все еще было пусто.

Винсент спустился с крыши вниз и направился вдоль по тротуару, равнодушно глядя на ссутулившиеся стены домов. Винсент зашел в небольшое кафе на углу. Он всегда приходил сюда, почти каждый день, но никогда ничего не покупал, садился один в дальний угол и наливал в собственную кружку бесплатный кипяток, что бы заварить принесённый с собой свой чайный пакетик и злобно косился на окружающих.

Поначалу на Винсента злились и пытались прогнать, но он все рано продолжал приходить — его это все ужасно забавляло. В конце концов, Винсента оставили в покое — не мешает никому, и ладно. Вот и сегодня, весь промокший, оставляя за собой след из дождевой воды, Винсент прошел на свое обычное место в углу и, заварив чай и сняв хлюпающие ботинки, уселся на стул.

Но тут он увидел нечто, крайне заинтересовавшие его. Точнее, это был другой человек, на вид примерно его возраста. Человек был худой и не очень высокий, но его бледное, покрытое веснушками правильное лицо, песочные кудрявые волосы почти до плеч, и светло-карие, излучавшие какое-то доброе тепло глаза, поразили Винсента.

Винсент смотрел своими пустыми синими глазами на этого утонченного, во всем противоположенного ему юношу, и не мог оторвать взгляда. Незнакомец сидел через два стола от Винсента и пил кофе. Раньше Винсент никогда не видел его. Юноша, почувствовав, что его разглядывают, поднял глаза и огляделся. Вскоре его взгляд остановился на Винсенте. Винсент, все еще смотревший на парня, поспешил опустить голову.

С темных нечёсаных волос Винсента капала вода, прямо в исцарапанную кружку с чаем, длинные рукава свисали, закрывая руки, а босые испачканные ноги Винсент подтянул под себя на стул, что бы было теплее. Ему вдруг впервые в жизни стало стыдно, за то, что он так вот тут сидит, в таком виде, а тот юноша на него теперь смотрит. Но через пару секунд незнакомец отвернулся и Винсент снова почувствовал себя свободно, даже разозлившись на себя за подобную глупую мысль.

На следующий день, Винсент, по обыкновению придя с кружкой чая и начав злобно смотреть на посетителей, вдруг снова увидел того светловолосого молодого человека.  
Незнакомец снова сидел на том же месте, что и вчера, и читал книгу. Золотистые кудри юноши переливались на солнце, и весь его вид был каким-то теплым и уютным. Юноша увлеченно читал и головы не поднимал, и Винсенту удалось достаточно хорошо его рассмотреть. Тот был одет просто, но аккуратно и красиво, в серый полосатый свитер и ботинки на шнуровке. Так прошла еще пара дней. Винсент угрюмо пил свой чай в углу, но теперь, вместо того, что бы пугать посетителей и бросать в них полные отвращения взгляды, он смотрел только на незнакомца.

И, как не парадоксально, рядом с красотой и аккуратностью юноши, другие посетители тоже переставали быть для Винсента такими противными и страшными. Незнакомец казался Винсенту не реальным, он был словно прелестная картинка, написанный яркими красками этюд, далекий и не настоящий, которым можно было вот так вот любоваться издалека.

Но вдруг, юноша направился к Винсенту. Винсента крайне озадачило это, но незнакомец и вправду подошел и сел на против него. В кафе странно зашептались, все стали оглядываться в их сторону и Винсент закрылся от всех, а за одно и от подсевшего к нему парня своей чашкой с чаем.

«Чего тебе нужно?» — осторожно спросил он. Незнакомец задумчиво пожал плечами, и даже этот жест вышел у него легким и изящным.

«Ну просто ты какой-то смешной… Приходишь сюда все время со своим чаем и сидишь… И смотришь на всех так… Я думал, быть может, это тебе самому что-то надо».

Винсент только ухмыльнулся и тряхнул головой. «Да ничего мне не надо!» -неожиданно резко вскрикнул он и, не выдержав любопытного взгляда незнакомца, вскочив, бросился бежать. Из дырявого кармана его пальто высыпались исписанные бумажки.

Винсент замер в нерешительности, думая, остановиться и подобрать их, или уйти так. Но незнакомец опередил его, и поднял их первым.

«Что это?.. Ух ты, как интересно.» — юноша стал рассматривать добытые листочки. На первом красовалась схема какого-то прибора, с подписанными деталями.

«Отдай.» — проворчал Винсент, остановившись и посмотрев на юношу.

«Хорошо, но сначала скажи мне кое-что.» — глаза юноши как-то странно заблестели, а на губах заиграла лукавая улыбка.

Винсент продолжал смотреть обычным строгим и равнодушным взглядом и, наконец, угрюмо промолвил в ответ — «Что рассказать?»

Все его первичное восхищение развеялось, и теперь он видел перед собой не более чем наглого, простого мальчишку, укравшего его сокровище — его бумаги, в которых Винсент хранил свои идеи, которые ему было необходимо куда-то выплескивать, ибо было их нескончаемое множество, и он боялся их растерять и сразу записывал.

Юноша прижал к себе листочки, словно Винсент сейчас кинется и отнимет их. Хотя, как раз таки весь вид Винсента и холодный, напряженный взгляд заставляли именно так и думать.

«Ну, например, как тебя зовут. Меня вот — Гвенаэль» — сказал парень.

Винсент проворчал в ответ свое имя. Юноша снова заулыбался. У него была светлая и теплая улыбка, но какая-то уж слишком хитрая.

«Теперь отдай». — снова приказал Винсент, протягивая свою бледную жилистую руку. Гвенаэль продолжал прижимать листики к себе.

Винсент молча сжигал его взглядом, продолжая стоять с вытянутой рукой. Но на Гвенаэля это не действовало. Он, с той же спокойной улыбкой, осторожно перелистнул листик, что бы посмотреть, что там было дальше. Второй листик был полностью исписан кривым и мелким почерком, но прочитать написанное Гвенаэль не успел.

Лицо Винсента исказилось не то страхом, не то раздражением, он прокричал — «Не смей!..» и отчаянно кинулся к Гвенаэлю, но тот, явно заинтересованный содержанием бумаг, отдавать их не собирался. Он оттолкнул ногой растрепанного Винсента и дернул следующий листик.

Неожиданно, на лице его проступило удивление, а щеки начали краснеть. Винсенту в этот момент удалось, воспользовавшись его замешательством, вырвать все листы, кроме того, что Гвенаэль еще держал, и убежать, хлопнув дверью.

Посетители неодобрительно смотрели на Гвенаэля. Тот растерянно извинившись поспешил тоже уйти, прижимая к себе оставшийся листик. Когда он вышел на улицу, то снова глянул на добытую бумажку — это был рисунок, сделанный, по-видимому, самим Винсентом: на нем был изображен юноша, невероятно похожий на самого Гвенаэля.

Хотя, подумалось ему, крайне глупо было так эмоционально реагировать на то, что кто-то нарисовал его, но раньше Гвенаэля вообще никто не рисовал. Особенно такой чудаковатый человек, как сегодняшний незнакомец. Очевидно, изобразить, записать, запечатлеть что-либо для него является неким важным событием. И просто так, кого попало уж точно рисовать он бы не стал. Значит он увидел в нем что-то интересное? В таком скучном и обычном человеке, как он, Гвенаэль?..

Винсент, угрюмо сгорбившись шел по той же улице, что и Гвенаэль, но впереди. Обнаружив это, Гвенаэль замедлил шаг, что бы не встретиться с ним. Неожиданно, Винсент обернулся. Гвенаэль опустил взгляд, и продолжил идти, но Винсент остановился. Осторожно глянув на Винсента из-под длинной светлой челки, Гвенаэль попытался проскочить мимо.

«Подожди!» — вдруг выкрикнул Винсент. Гвенаэль в нерешительности замедлил шаг, и остановившись, поднял голову. Винсент смотрел прямо на него своими пустыми синим глазами. Точнее, только одним — второй глаз, а так же почти всю остальную часть лица, закрывали длинные нечёсаные волосы. Оба молчали.

Гвенаэль встревоженно шуршал листиком с рисунком Винсента, лежавшим в его кармане, думая, что тот сейчас спросит именно о нем.

Но Винсент спросил, настолько доброжелательно, насколько мог, у Гвенаэля — «Ты не давно сюда приехал, да? Я тебя раньше не видел. Чем занимаешься? Я вот ничем. Но живу тут недалеко, а в этом кафе бесплатная вода, вот я туда и хожу».

Гвенаэль удивленно вытаращил на него глаза, и только удивленно приоткрывал рот при каждом новом вопросе. Наконец, Винсент закончил этот монолог и уставился на Гвенаэля. Снова повисло молчание. Винсент, видимо ждал, что юноша что-то ему ответит, нервно дергая рукава своего свитера.

Так как про рисунок он, кажется ничего говорить не собирался, Гвенаэль осторожно сказал — «Ну да, я недавно переехал в этот город… Я историк, в основном, перевожу книги, а тут, говорят, есть большая старая библиотека неподалеку…» Винсент закивал головой — он сам часто там бывал.

«Могу показать тебе где она, если надо». — на всякий случай добавил он, небрежно махнув рукой. Гвенаэль осторожно кивнул.

Он уже жалел, что тогда первым подошел к Винсенту в кафе — этот растрёпанный, навязчивый тип, со странным пустым взглядом начинал пугать его. Он хотел уйти, но беспокоился, что незнакомец обидеться на это и продолжал стоять, нервно перебирая руками.

«Прошу прощения, ты тоже живешь в этой стороне? Пожалуй, пойдем, а то так до вечера тут будем молча торчать» — сказал Винсент, постепенно, к концу фразы возвращая своему голосу привычный угрюмый тон.

Гвенаэль в ответ только закивал головой и поспешил двинуться дальше по улице. Винсент нагнал его и пошел рядом. Историк упорно смотрел вперед, хотя чувствовал, что Винсент снова его рассматривает. Через некоторое время они подошли к небольшому, новому, окрашенному в оранжевый цвет дому.

«Я тут живу. До свидания!» — поспешно сказал Гвенаэль и, не оглядываясь, зашел в подъезд.

Винсент стоял около дома до тех пор, пока Гвенаэль не зашел внутрь и не захлопнул дверь. Затем он медленно развернулся и пошел дальше, к старому, облезлому дому, где жил в маленькой комнате почти под самой крышей.

На улице было начало весны, снег уже весь растаял, и солнце грело теплым светом. Винсент зачесал рукой свои длинные волосы назад, открыв лицо и подставив его теплым лучам и мягкому ветру. Его худые губы растянулись в еле заметной улыбке. Он очень давно не улыбался. К собственному удивлению, в этот миг улица, освещенная солнцем, показалась ему совершенно прекрасной. Он, вздрогнув, опустил голову и снова нахмурившись, поспешил к себе домой.

Винсент поднялся по старой скрипучей лестнице на верхний этаж дома и отпер ржавым ключом ссохшуюся дверь. За ней была крохотная, покрытая толстым слоем пыли и грязи комнатушка. Винсент угрюмо, словно впервые, стал рассматривать ее. Большой тяжелый стол был завален грудой мусора, бумаг, карандашей, остатками еды и ноутбуком, сотню раз собственноручно перечиненным.

Рядом со столом стоял стул, с деревянной спинкой, на котором висела одежда Винсента. Кровать была железная и располагалась у стены, так же с разбросанными на ней вещами и грязным одеялом. На полу около кровати стояли книги, а на стене висели плакаты с давней выставки. Окно тоже было покрыто грязью, занавесок не было, а по углам висела паутина. Юноша горько усмехнулся и, скинув драные ботинки, повалился на кровать, ничего не сдвигая, и заснул. В бок ему уткнулся карандаш, а в щеку — край книги, но он, как обычно, даже не обратил на это внимания.

На следующий день Винсент снова пришел в кафе и напряженно стал всматриваться в посетителей, ища Гвенаэля. Вскоре, Гвенаэль зашел внутрь кафе и направился к столу, за которым обычно сидел. Винсент молча глядел на него. Гвенаэль, хоть и чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Винсента, поднял голову, только когда уселся за стол и налил себе кофе. Быстро взглянув на Винсента, все еще не отрываясь смотревшего на него, Гвенаэль снова уставился вниз.

Винсент, поколебавшись, поправил свой измятый свитер и, убрав назад спутанные волосы, направился к Гвенаэлю. Юноша напряженно следил за Винсентом из-под своей длинной светлой челки, почти не поднимая головы.

Винсент сел рядом с ним и растерянно сказал — «Привет». Гвенаэлю пришлось поднять голову и ответить.

«Как дела?» — снова осторожно спросил Винсент. Винсент пытался быть вежливым, но от этого его голос казался смешным и совершенно не вязался с его хмурым лицом, от чего понимать его стало еще труднее.

Гвенаэль, стараясь не глядеть на Винсента, ответил, что нормально. Больше они ни о чем не говорили, до тех пор, пока Гвенаэль не сказал, что ему надо на работу и не ушел. Винсент проводил его взглядом и тоже вышел, сразу же за следом за парнем. Гвенаэль направился в противоположную от своего дома сторону. Винсент вздохнул, и решил, что тоже пойдет на свою работу. Она заключалось в том, что в любое подходящее ему время он мог продавать всякий мусор в торговых рядах. Он был нищим.

Взяв из дома пару смастеренных им игрушек и два холста с картинами, Винсент пошел на одну из широких главных улиц, неподалеку от библиотеки. Там находились ларьки, где продавали все — от продуктов, до одежды. Винсент зашел в один из ларьков, где его поприветствовала толстая пожилая женщина в очках. Винсент кивнул ей и направился к прилавку, куда вместе с ее товарами положил свои. К счастью, до вечера все игрушки и картины Винсента скупили, и он, забрав свою часть денег, удалился.

Ему вдруг стало крайне интересно, как выглядит работа Гвенаэля. Винсенту представился зал их библиотеки, где за массивным столом, обложенный книгами и с чашкой чая, Гвен, со строгим лицом и в очках, переводил какой-то текст с древнего языка, а библиотекарша все ругалась на него, что бы он не читал его вслух, а Гвен все снова и снова, забывшись, начинал декламировать. Винсент даже захихикал, представив это.

В следующий раз, Винсент сразу же сел за стол Гвенаэля и спросил того о его работе. Гвенаэль, слегка задумавшись, рассказал, что обычно он сидит в конторе, где ему дают какой-нибудь текст, и он переводит его, иногда сам, а иногда при помощи книг и компьютера. Часто ему приходиться ходить в библиотеку в поисках книг на разных языках, так как в этой библиотеке есть много редких фолиантов и их заставляют приносить и копировать.

«А ты?» — обратился Гвенаэль к Винсенту, скорее из вежливости, чем любопытства; пугать его Винсент перестал, но отчуждение вызывал все равно.

«Обычно я продаю всякую дребедень на барахолках — что найду, что сам смастерю… Не думаю, что меня волнует моя жизни настолько, что бы я искал «настоящую» работу!» — горько ухмыльнувшись, сообщил Винсент.

«Неужели тебе так наплевать на себя и все остальное?!» — поразился Гвенаэль. Винсент пожал плечами. «У тебя есть какая-то цель? Мечты? Семья? Хоть что-то?»-продолжил Гвен, внимательно глядя на Винсента.

Винсент отрицательно покачал головой и снова печально улыбнулся.

«Но ведь вокруг есть столько всего интересного!» — воскликнул Гвен. Кажется, его задело равнодушие юноши.

Винсент снова неопределенно пожал плечами — «Я пока еще ничего такого не нашел… Да к тому же, мне и так не плохо. Не вижу надобности что-то менять… Я свободен, могу делать, что хочу…

Ради чего я должен за что-то бороться, трудиться в поте лица, добиваться чего-то, заботиться о ком-то? Что бы потом умереть, быть может даже завтра, потерять все это, совершенно бесполезное, не нужное… Я мог бы жить, как все, работать в какой-нибудь известной фирме, жениться, общаться с разными людьми и веселиться вместе с ними…

Но зачем? В этом всем я не вижу ни радости, ни какой-то ни было пользы и смысла. Друзья уйдут, жена и дети будут лишь обузой, постоянно что-то требующие, и никогда ничего не дающие в замен, работа — лишние проблемы, беготня и суета, только ради денег… Как это все низко, смешно и отвратительно!» — обычно пустые глаза Винсента загорелись страшным блеском, а под конец он, разозлившись, даже стукнул кулаком по столу. Его снова охватила ненависть и отвращение к людям, этому миру и их жизням.

Гвенаэль пораженно глядел в белое, вытянутое лицо парня, искаженное яростью и презрением. Ему снова стало страшно от этой беспочвенной, по его мнению, ярости; он не понимал слов Винсента, не понимал, что так сильно того злит. Винсент к этому времени успокоился и теперь мрачно смотрел в пол. Длинное лицо его, обрамленное грязными волосами, делало Винсента похожим на темного мага или злого колдуна из сказки.

Гвенаэль попробовал робко возразить — «Но… Ведь есть и много других хороших вещей вокруг… Не обязательно делать тоже, что и все, ведь должно быть хоть что-то, что тебе нравится, что хоть как-то волнует!»

Винсент снова дернул плечами и, теперь уже тихо и не поднимая головы, пробормотал — «Ну… Я люблю музыку, картины, книги… Все красивое и необычное… Что-то, в чем заключена таинственная идея, загадка, смысл… Особенно, когда ты вдруг понимаешь этот смысл, разгадываешь эту загадку, и осознаешь, что она схожа с твоими собственными мыслями…» — Винсент развел руками и слабо улыбнулся.

Гвен подумал, что когда он переводит тексты и читает книги на работе, то чувствует что-то подобное. Гвенаэль попробовал узнать, читал ли Винсент одну из недавно разобранных им книг и они разговорились о литературе. Гвенаэль был умным и много всего знал, и Винсенту было приятно общаться с ним, но главное — легко, как никогда не бывало с другими людьми. Даже самым давним знакомым Винсенту приходилось постоянно объяснять, расшифровывать свои слова, а Гвен все понимал сразу, да еще и мог ответить что-то неожиданное.

Так прошло много дней. Винсент и Гвенаэль встречались в кафе и на улице, говорили о разных вещах. Постепенно, Винсент все больше открывался Гвену, и вместе с этим, вдруг и остальные люди перестали ему казаться такими мерзкими. Чем больше он узнавал Гвена, тем больше думал, что раз он добрый и интересный, то и другие люди вполне могут быть такими, и даже стал видеть в некоторых положительные стороны. При виде больших, заботливо смотрящих глаз Гвена и его светлой улыбки, вся злость и отвращение из Винсента исчезали и он начинал видеть только хорошее и даже потом, когда Гвен уходил, ощущение, что мир еще не совсем прогнил, горело теплым огоньком внутри Винсента, вместе с образом светловолосого юноши.

Винсент сидел и мешал ложкой чай. Сегодня был выходной. Гвена все не было. Наконец, тот зашел в дверь и торопливо кивнул Винсенту. Когда Гвен сел к Винсенту за стол, то, порывшись в кармане, достал какую-то бумажку и протянул парню.

«Это… Когда-то давно я ее у тебя забрал, и так и не вернул… Но тут подумал, что… Ну вот.» Гвен засмущался и опустил взгляд. Винсент развернул бумажку, и увидя свой старый рисунок, рассмеявшись, протянул его назад.

«Я уже и забыл о нем! Оставь себе, если хочешь, мне не нужен этот мусор.»

Гвен удивленно и даже немного обиженно посмотрел на Винсента и забрав рисунок назад, осторожно положил в карман.

«Он так понравился тебе?» — не понимающе спросил Винсент, внимательно смотря на Гвена. Тот ярко покраснел и отвернул голову. Винсент усмехнулся.

«А что ты еще делаешь? Ну, там, рисуешь, например?» — попытался отвести разговор Гвен.

Винсент задумчиво пожал плечами — «Все, что мне захочется… Или что можно продать. Люди, например, хорошо пейзажи скупают».

Гвен заинтересованно спросил — «А можно мне посмотреть?» — но тут же резко замолчал и испуганно глянул на Винсента. Но Винсент доброжелательно кивнул.

«У меня не много картин, но они лежат дома. Если хочешь, можешь пойти ко мне и посмотреть» — уточнил он.

Гвен слегка растерялся, но потом сказал — «Хорошо». Ему снова стало немного страшно, но Винсент явно сказал это искренне и без какой-либо задней мысли.

Через минут двадцать, они вышли из кафе и направились вверх по улице. Вот они прошли мимо парка, мимо дома Гвенаэля… Тот взволновано глянул в сторону своего места жительства. Они прошли еще немного и свернули на узкую улочку со старыми домами, и, поднявшись по скрипучей лестнице на самый верх одного из них, оказались в Винсентовой комнатушке.

«Ну, собственно, вот» — проворчал Винсент.

Гвенаэль всплеснул руками — «Как ты тут вообще живешь?!» Как грязно!» Винсент вновь равнодушно пожал плечами в ответ. Гвен выудил из своего кармана носовой платок и стал протирать им стол от пыли.

Винсент дотронулся до плеча Гвена, что бы позвать его, но тот, развернувшись, строго сказал — «Надо навести тут порядок!» Винсент с опаской глянул на Гвена, даже отошел на пару шагов. До этого он не разу не видел, что бы тот хмурился или злился. Гвен продолжал грозно глядеть по сторонам.

«У тебя есть не нужная тряпка, вытереть пыль? Вода, швабра?» — деловито обратился он к Винсенту. Тот, решив не спорить, протянул ему нечто, бывшее когда-то рубашкой и спустившись вниз набрал ведро воды. Потом принес из ванной кусок хозяйственного мыла. Гвен мокнул рубашку в ведро и отжав, стал протирать мебель и пол.

Винсент же, собрал все валявшиеся вещи в кучу, что бы они не мешали Гвену, и стал протирать их тоже. К своему удивлению, он обнаружил, что они очень занятные и красивые, особенно, если их очистить.

Гвенаэль тем временем уже вытер пыль и пытался, встав на стул, сбить паутину. Толстый паук грозно смотрел на него из нее и сдаваться явно не собирался. Винсент бережно отложил последнюю вещь в картонную коробку, куда он их все кидал, после того, как вытирал, и глянул на Гвена. Тому наконец удалось выкинуть паука в окно.

«Зачем ты выбросил Кирилла?» — расстроился Винсент. Гвенаэль непонимающе похлопал глазами.

Винсент вздохнул и вновь вернулся к протиранию своих вещей. Он уже смирился с неизбежностью внезапных кардинальных перемен в своем жилище.

«Отлично! Мы почти закончили.» — радостно сообщил Гвен, не дождавшись объяснений от Винсента и продолжив уборку. Он смыл грязь с тряпки и открыл ставни, что бы протереть их тоже. Винсент стал расставлять почищенные вещи из коробки по комнате. Когда они управились, Гвенаэль гордо оглядел комнату.

«Так намного уютнее, неправда, ли?» — спросил он. Винсент с улыбкой смотрел на Гвенаэля.

«Вот он действительно настоящий друг… Готовый безвозмездно прийти на помощь. Но не сочувствующий мне. Не унизительно жалеющий и предлагающий помощь.» — подумал Винсент и осторожно коснулся веснушчатой щеки Гвена пальцем. Тот вздрогнул и обернулся. «Спасибо.» — сказал Винсент.

«Почему ты сам ничего не пытался сделать?» — спросил тот в ответ. Винсент пожал плечами — «Да меня это как-то никогда не волновало… Но теперь, мне думается, что так даже лучше…»

Гвенаэль усмехнулся — «Конечно, лучше! Ты сам сделал вокруг себя такой грязный и запущенный мир, а еще жаловался, что тебе все не нравится!» Винсент виновато развел руками. «Но ведь не только я так живу… Не только я плохой в этом мире, что бы я любил его. Что бы мне было за что любить мир.»

Гвенаэль снова всплеснул руками — «Если хочешь, что бы что-то изменилось, ты должен в первую очередь начать менять себя! Станешь сам тем, кем ты хочешь быть, может и по-другому посмотришь на мир, и сможешь что-нибудь сделать и в нем…»

Винсент в порыве чувств схватил к Гвена и крепко прижал к себе — «Нет, я никогда ничего не изменю… Но ты вот уже меняешь! Без тебя бы я никогда не увидел и не понял, что в этом мире есть нечто светлое и хорошее… Ты словно открыл мне глаза»

Гвенаэль звонко засмеялся — «А может это просто потому, что ты голову помыл и причесался? А до этого тебе грязные волосы все закрывали, вот ты и думал…»

Винсент тоже усмехнулся. Он почти не разбирал, о чем говорит Гвен; зарывшись носом в его теплый свитер, он чувствовал запах чая и старой книжной бумаги, излучавших, вместе с сами Гвеном, спокойствие, надежность и тепло.

Винсент медленно поднял голову и теперь коснулся носом волос Гвена. Тот воскликнул — «Ты что творишь?!» — но остался стоять на месте, не пытаясь чего-либо сделать. Единственное, что еще пугало Гвена в Винсенте — это неожиданные и совершенно не объяснимые выходки. То Винсент мог посреди улицы начать петь, то одевал кастрюлю на голову, а то вот теперь стал, судя по всему, его обнюхивать…

Мягкие пушистые волосы Гвена пахли вкусным цветочным шампунем. Винсент целиком зарыл в них голову и теперь довольно улыбался. Гвен начал краснеть и попытался оттолкнуть юношу, но тот его не отпускал. «Винсент…!» — разозлено воскликнул Гвен, и тот, наконец, его выпустил.

«Чего?» — тихо спросил он. Гвен не знал, что ответить, и просто молча смотрел в широкие голубые глаза Винсента. Они больше не были пустыми и печальными. Винсент нагнулся еще ближе к Гвену и осторожно коснулся губами его щеки. Гвен слышал, как сердце парня быстро и волнующе стучало. Винсент хотел уже отойти от Гвенаэля, но тот сам схватил Винсента за воротник и, притянув к себе, поцеловал в губы.

Гвен никогда не думал, что однажды найдет кого-то, кто действительно его так искренне полюбит… Просто за то что он есть. За то, что он любит книги, умеет мило улыбаться и прибираться в комнате. Должно быть, им просто невероятно повезло, найти друг друга — обоим столь замкнутым, одиноким и зацикленным на себе, но при этом настолько непохожих друг на друга и этим способных друг другу помочь.

«Это похоже на сон…» — тихо прошептал Винсент, тоже краснея. Гвенаэль, тепло улыбаясь, снова стал целовать юношу. Вместе они справятся. Вытащат друг друга. Помогут друг друг другу. И все станет хорошо. Больше они не одиноки.

Винсент закрыл глаза. Странное, непривычное тепло и радость чувствовал он, и мир вокруг вдруг тоже стал другим. Он снова хотел жить.

18.01.15


End file.
